ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Match/Episodes
Episodes of the show. It airs 2 Comedy themed episodes on Monday and Tuesday and an Adventure episode featuring 2 new monsters (Or 1 monster that already came out) on Friday. Season 1 (2014) Series 1 Episodes #'Where It All Began': The Monsters go on a fun journey. It aired on June 9, 2014. #'Cheating Skunk': Odarable accidently enters a race with Sadachbia. It aired on June 10, 2014. #'Dimzilla Strikes Back': Puredise and Ghostjaws must defeat a giant monster called Dimzilla. It aired on June 13, 2014. #'Diablaze's Orders': Swooper tries to be in charge of Diablaze. It aired on June 16, 2014. #'Crime Wars': Acquidna and Thermingo be police officers. It aired on June 17, 2014. #'A Lemur's Flame': Beelzebrat and Madafroster help Earthquatch be friendly. It aired on June 20, 2014. #'Pitterpup's Adventure': Pitterpup and Digneous must create a new island for their island by the power of Fire and Water. It aired on June 23, 2014. #'Double Trouble': Mekbuda, The light gemini wolf brother and sister must find some human food. It aired on June 24, 2014. #'Nature Seekers': Tigressive and Josephine learn about the world of nature. It aired in June 27, 2014. #'Sparkit Shines The Way': Sparkit must go into a very dark cave to find the treasure. It aired on June 30, 2014. #'Ideas For Life': Smoquill finds a sketchpad and some pencils and draws pictures. It aired on July 1, 2014. #'Leopard's Hope of Fireworks': Cynicat must wait along with Pup-Star for the fireworks to start. It aired on July 4, 2014 in honor of Independence Day. #'Opossleepy's Sleepover': Opossleepy has a sleepover with Kureeze and has trouble going to sleep. It aired on July 7, 2014. #'Woolgor and Twiggorn's Quest': Woolgor and Twiggorn must find the secret of the crystal caves. It aired on July 8, 2014. #'Wet and Wild': With Tigressive and Cynicat continuing their quest, Mercelot and Goldsmeller discovered that the new Scrub a Dub Spa has a grand opening. It aired on July 11, 2014. #'Marshmallow Pie': Elfeline makes marshmallow pie to share with the other monsters. It aired on July 14, 2014. #'Rathief Steals the Show': Rathief and Herbmammal must find the robber who is stealing money from the gas station. It aired on July 15, 2014. #'The Summer Vacation': Tigressive, Cynicat, Mercelot and the others go on vacation to a tropical island to meet Spyrson and Stockeeper. It aired on July 18, 2014. This episode is dedicated to the memory of Nelson Mandela. #'Fureef's Shell': Fureef finds a conch shell and uses it for many things. It aired on July 21, 2014. #'A Friend in Need': Bastet takes care of an injured Hakrabi while helping out with Anubis. It aired on July 22, 2014. #'The Quest for the Ancient Rainbow Egg': Tigressive, Cynicat, Mercelot, Spyrson and the others join Crudegar and Gloomedium to find the Ancient Rainbow Egg. It aired on July 25, 2014. #'Do Your Right, Cottontazel!': Prismadness and Crudegar help Cottontazel a perfect sport. It aired on July 28, 2014. #'Jump Along Timberoo': Barxer must train Limberoo in order to be in the pole jump event. It aired on July 29, 2014. #'A Mystical Birth': The Ancient Rainbow Egg hatches into a newborn Classicat. Later, It evolves to Braggacat and finds a rainbow power and help Amicandy with the candy shop. It aired on August 1, 2014. #'Bad Fur Day': Braggacat takes Splisher to the Scrub a Dub spa when it's fur grew too long. It aired on August 4, 2014. #'A Mysterious Clue': Tigressive and Patosprout must figure out what kind of footprints does the creature has. It aired on August 5, 2014. #'Paradise at the Beach': Bubblacky and Stalkatoo meet a human girl named Ailani and wanted to throw a beach party. It aired on August 8, 2014. #'Queen for a Day': Felignant becomes queen for a day and lets Stumpaw in charge of her. It aired on August 11, 2014. #'Bathtime Wars': Bubblesnap and Lustria head to the Scrub a Dub Spa for some fun. It aired on August 12, 2014. #'Relaxation at the Beach': With the water park at the beach continues building, Tentacute and Toxichora help Ailani build a hot tub for the water park. It aired on August 15, 2014. #'Mayhem at the Construction Site': Cynicat, Tetroflea and Cervinnocent accidently went to a construction site while working on a building. It aired on August 18, 2014. #'First Degu in Space': Amicandy goes into outer space and explores every planet. It aired on August 19, 2014. #'Cooligan's Hot Tub Madness': With the water park at the beach continues building, Cooligan and Boilicoid help add the sprinklers to the park. It aired on August 22, 2014. #'Flamingo Juice': Thermingo makes some healthy fruit juice. It aired on August 25, 2014. #'Firefighters to the Rescue': The firefighters accept Tackaliph to help put out fires. It aired on August 26, 2014. #'Massaging the Seahorse': With the water park at the beach continues building, Virtuosea and Mesarthim add a spa with a massage room and a cool sauna. It aired on August 29, 2014. #'Dig Badger Dig': Digneous wants to make a tunnel with Delvermin but has to find what they need for the tunnel. It aired on September 1, 2014 in honor of Labor Day. #'The Princess and the Hyena': Fireflutter goes to the Royal Ball and encounters Mockaos. It aired on September 2, 2014. #'Bon Appetit!': With the water park at the beach almost ready for a grand opening next week, Chargelly and Chop Suey turn a very old building into a restaurant. It aired on September 5, 2014. #'Accidents Happen': Shadiak keeps falling off her bike and must learn from Mustelidark. It aired on September 8, 2014. #'Trapped in a Cage': Lustria gets trapped in a cage while trying to rescue Spectra. It aired on September 9, 2014. #'Welcome to the Water Park of Fun': The water park at the beach get ready for the grand opening by helping Lustria and Jawsea in having fun at the newly opened water park. It aired on September 12, 2014. #'Helping Out': Odorable helps out with a girl with braces at school. It aired on September 15, 2014. #'Dino Party': All the dinosaur monsters have a party. It aired on September 16, 2014. #'Power of Six': The six chameleons visit a circus. It aired on September 19, 2014. #'Stuck In The Muck': Sealweed gets trapped by a bunch of seaweed. It aired on September 22, 2014. #'Gloom Patrol': The Glooms must do jobs requested by the Gloom King. It aired on September 23, 2014. #'Simply Albatross': Intrepilot must prove with Angus about starting their adventure to the Halloween Party and start Trick or Treating. It aired on September 26, 2014. This episode is Part 1 of the Monster Match Halloween special. #'What Does the Bird Say?': All the bird monsters have a meeting. It aired on September 29, 2014. #'Cuddly Things': Hellberus is being cared by a little girl thinking it's her dog. It aired on September 30, 2014. #'The Griffin and the Bat': Tempestral and Vladark find some golden rocks that'll help them find their way into the dark. It aired on October 3, 2014. This episode is Part 2 of the Monster Match Halloween special. #'Chitty Chitty Quack Quack': Buzzardust builds a machine that drives almost everywhere. It aired on October 6, 2014. #'Cloudy with a Chance of Ice Cream': The Monster Islands are hitting with an ice cream storm. It aired on October 7, 2014. #'Leave it to Beaver': Bastet and Woodie must rebuild the haunted house before the guests come before Halloween. It aired on October 10, 2014. This episode is Part 3 of the Monster Match Halloween special. #'The Healing Song': Angerflare accidently poisoned Frostbite and everybody has to find a way to cure him. It aired on October 17, 2014. This episode is Part 4 of the Monster Match Halloween special. #'Eyes of a Black Cat': Darkitty has to try help Sphinxious make the inside of the haunted house look pretty. It aired on October 24, 2014. This episode is Part 5 of the Monster Match Halloween special. #'A Spooktastic Party': Nomavia hosts the Halloween Party. It aired on Halloween 2014. This episode is the 6th and final part of the Monster Match Halloween special. #'Rainbow Phoenix': The butterflies help Burnnu gain a power. It aired on November 7, 2014. #'Money Steals': Meerbenezer must trust with his nephew Suricute about taking money. It aired on November 14, 2014. This episode is Part 1 of the Monster Match Christmas special. #'A Deal with Change': Kureeze and Surisute must help a catfish named Prankasius. It aired on November 21, 2014. This episode is Part 2 of the Monster Match Christmas special. #'Flea Trouble': Fluffox helps out with a lot of fleas. It aired on November 28, 2014. This episode is Part 3 of the Monster Match Christmas Special. #'Caring Mother': Cleptomagpie offers Anubis to babysit her children. It aired on December 5, 2014. This episode is Part 4 of the Monster Match Christmas Special. #'A Thoughtful Tree': Wingedrill must decorate the best Christmas tree. It aired on December 12, 2014. This episode is Part 5 of the Monster Match Christmas Special. #'Merry Christmas Monsters!': Bookishell and Amicandy spread Christmas cheer to everybody. It aired on December 26, 2014. This episode is the 6th and final part of the Monster Match Christmas Special. Season Finale. Season 2 (2015) Series 2 Episodes #'A Goat and his Horse': Capprentice rescues a fire horse named Flamequine and adopts him as his horse. It aired on January 2, 2015. #'Rock a Bye Piggy': The Bishop must encourage Messwine in babysitting her pepper shaker. It aired on January 9, 2015. # The Great Lucidim: Lucidim does the great magic show for every monster. It aired on January 16, 2015. # The Lion and the Hare: Pounsizzle thinks that Brewtale is a doctor. It aired on January 23, 2015. # A Dodo's Nightmare: Caucontest has trouble sleeping when the evil Hydra came to eat him. It aired on February 6, 2015. # Love is In the Air: Visour creates a girlfriend doing Valentine's Day. It aired on February 13, 2014. Doing the drive in scene, The ads doing intermission time can be seen and heard doing the scene. # Princess of Hearts: Visour falls in love with Frogrief while tranquilized by Lucidim. It aired on February 20, 2015. # The Big Wedding: Kaleidelusion and her friends prepare a wedding of Visour and his female counterpart. It aired on February 27, 2015. # A Reindeer Story: Humpyre visits Rudolph and his 3 fawns Rachel, Riley (The one with the purple scarf) and Ronnie (The one with the stocking hat). It aired on March 13, 2015.